gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Murderer (Part 1)
Hooray I finally finished it! This part comes after what happened in my blog. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, read my blog Hello Everyone. Alright, lets get this started! The sun shined through the giant blue windows that didn't quite match the puke green color of the old walls of the old cafeteria. Every single student was jammed in there for reasons unknown, until a brown hairball with glasses quietly walked to the old wooden stand in the middle of the stage that was on the right side of the cafeteria. The hairball, known to most as Principal Brown, loudly cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. Once all eyes were upon him, Principal Brown prepared to speak. "Hello everyone. We have come here today to remember our guidence counselor Mr. Small. He was found dead by a custodian two hours ago. We have gathered here today to remember our dearly departed staff member. Whenever someone needed help, he was always there. Whenever -" Gumball was fast asleep by this point. Funerals were soo boring. Unfortunetly Miss Simian did not approve of sleeping during This solemn ceremony, and woke Gumball up in the loudest of ways. "WATTERSON, YOU BETTER WAKE UP IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!" Gumball snapped+out of his dream, which was really strange. He had dreamed that he and eveyone else would be trapped in the school and killed off by a mysterious man in brown robes. The dream bothered him so much he woke up Darwin and told him about it. "It was probably nothing. I mean you have been watching an awful lot of scary movies lately." Darwin replied. The happy-go-lucky orange fish then went to sleep with his eyes open, a skill that protected him from getting caught. Gumball still felt like his dream wasn't just a dream, and looked back at the éxito door, the only possible exit during a disaster. For a split-second, Gumball swore he saw a hooded figure at the door's dirty window. "It's just a dream! Just a dream!" Gumball said to himself, obviously freaking-out. "WATTERSON, PIPE DOW-" The lights went out, interrupting Miss Simian. Everyone inside started to scream. Principal Brown tried in vain to maintain order as he went to seek-out Rocky, who was outside the cafeteria. Principal Brown tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Rocky, open this door immedia -" Something was thrown at Principal Brown, something large and sticky. "What the -" Principal Brown choked-out as the lights turned back on. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, ROCKY IS DEAD!!!!" Principal Brown screamed as he pryied Rocky's lifeless body off him. The lights flickered as eveyone screamed louder. Gumball was now sure what he dreamed was not a dream, and yelled-out, "Oh no, this is what I knew was gonna happen!" Everyone looked at him in silence. "Murderer!" Miss Simian yelled. "He knew Rocky would die but never told anyone!" "He told me." Darwin piped-up. "ACCOMPLICE!" Miss Simian accused. "Now, now I'm sure there's a reasonable answer to why Rocky turned-up de-" Principal Brown was interrupted again as the lights flickered and a eerie voice penetrated everyone's ears with these chilling words: "Pay . . . pay . . . your all gonna pay . . ." Liked it? Sorry about someone of the language, but you would say the same thing if you were pinned under the bloody, lifeless body of Rocky. Anyways, took me a long time to write this story, so Part 2 shouldn't arrive any quicker. For now, just wait please.